Don't Ask
by Aasta The Evil Bunny Foo Foo
Summary: Is adolesance the best time of your life? Don't ask, I'm still stuck in my "awkward stage". Is Professor Slughorn a hard marker? Don't ask, I'm the worst potion maker in the world. Do I know the Legendary Marauder? Ugh, just don't ask. rxr
1. Pet Names

_A?N Oh dear, another insane stoy by you'rs truely. This is for you Kayla_

**Chapter 1: Pet Names**

I can't believe it, I really can't. Today is the first day of my fifth year. It's hard to believe that I've been here at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for four years now. I mean, it doesn't feel that long ago that I was a lowly first year being sorted into my house.

"_Walcott, Alexa," Professor McGonagall called._

_Oh how I wished to run to the Gryffindor table and hid behind my older brother Jason at the moment. I knew I couldn't though. I hated my last name, Walcott, ugh; because of that W I'm always lat, __**always**__. Unless there is someone named Yelnats, but he only exists in a fictional book called "Holes". So here I was last once again._

_I looked out to the crowd as I sat down. I didn't like sitting on this stool, for one thing it was wobbly, and secondly, everyone was staring at me. I could see both of my brothers from here. Jason and Mark were twins in their third year. Now unlike most twins my brothers didn't look much alike. Mark had shaggy blonde hair that seemed to have neglected by a comb for years, even though our mum had tried to brush it this morning. Miss mess hair did not however cover his emerald eyes miraculously. Jason on the other hand looked a lot like me, his chestnut brown hair was combed and tidy. His sapphire blue eyes stared up at me with encouragement. They had the same lanky body and pale skin though; I guess it runs in the family._

_Before Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head Jason gave me the thumbs up, while Mark made a motion like cutting off his head. At least one thing was good about being last. I already knew that Mark's stories about the singing sorting hat biting off people's heads were untrue._

"Hullo there," _a voice whispered in my ear. I jumped. Though it was stupid, all I could think of were the stories Mark use to tell me about this very hat eating one's off before you could scream. _I won't hurt you," _the voice laughed. _"Now where shall I put you…?"

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

_The hat shouted. Once I was free from the darkness I flew off of the stool. I quickly ran towards the table with all the other Hufflepuffs. Some of them shook my hand and said hello, while other minded their own business. I was still a little shocked that I hadn't been eaten. I looked behind me towards the Gryffindor table and saw Jason smiling happily at me._

Thinking back now it feels like it was yesterday that I was one of the many first years doing my best to not get lost and to stay out of the older kids' way. Two new first years came running into the Great Hall. They both wore the same yellow and black colours of Hufflepuff. They both looked so nervous as they scanned the table for a safe spot to sit. Finally they sat down across from me. They were both about the same height. One looked too have same Asian heritage with her tan skin sand small eyes. While the other girl's skin was quite pale, what stuck out most about her was her flaming red hair.

"Hullo, my names Alexa Walcott. "I greeted, giving them a smile. "I'm a fifth year, so if you need any help let me know."

"Thanks," the Asian girl chirped. "My name's Maria Shin and this is Martha Pots."

"Hi," Martha said shyly.

Just then Professor Sprout came walking by while she handed out schedules. Looking down at my paper I wanted to groan. Transfiguration was my first lesson. How come life was so cruel? Transfiguration wasn't a strong suit for me; neither was Charms, Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts… okay so I suck at about every class. The good thing was that I would have transfiguration with the Gryffindors at least. I knew that Lily Evans would help me, or even Remus Lupin would… I hope anyways, or I will fail for sure.

I hardly noticed the owls begging to fly in, that is until I heard Jason yelling at Mark. Quickly I jumped to my feet and headed towards the Gryffindor table. I could see Mark towering over a seated Jason. Both of them were glaring fiercely at each other. You see Jason is in Gryffindor, while Mark is a Slytherin; needless to say they haven't gotten along since they began attending Hogwarts. For some reason Jason was clutching a small parcel in his hands as he continued to yell.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he demanded.

"What it's for you," Mark said innocently.

"You didn't have to hit me in the bloody head with it though," Jason snapped.

"Oh well, it was fun anyways," Mark shrugged.

"You're such a pain."

"I'm a pain?! Look who's talking Mr Pain-in-the-Arse!"

I had to stop this and I had to do it quick. They hadn't noticed it yet but Professor McGonagall was headed their way. Timidly I stepped between the two and too the parcel out of Jason's hands. "I this mine?" I asked. "I think I forgot Jeremy at home.."

Instantly, both of them calmed down. For some reason I always had that kind of effect with my brothers, call it a gift if you will. "Sorry kiddo it's mine," Jason answered.

"Mum sent you a letter though," Mark supplied, handing me an envelope.

"Oh, okay," I mumbled, now that I was thinking about it I don't remembering unpacking Jeremy last night.

"bet you if you wrote mum and told her you forgot Jerry the Bear, she'll send him to school," Mark said.

"Mark! You know his name is Jeremy, not Jerry," I protested.

"Awe, isn't that cute, you still sleep with a teddy bear Walcott?" a voice said from behind of Mark.

Turning around Mar glared at two cuddy Gryffindors. Both had messy black hair but the taller of the two boys had hazel eyes that were famed with a pair of glasses, while the other had grey ones. They were the leader and sidekick of the infamous Marauders, James Potter and Sirius Black. They were both glaring at Mark, demonstrating once again the rivalry between the lion and the snake.

"Go away Black," Mark sneered.

"Why don't you _mate_," Sirius spat. "You're at our table after all."

"What's all this about" Professor McGonagall demanded. Oh boy did she ever look mad, it was almost like her eyes were red with rage.

"Nothing," we all said in unison.

"well if it is indeed nothing I suggest you return to your own tables Mr. and Ms Walcott," McGonagall stated, turning her back on us.

"Yes ma'am," I muttered, bowing my head.

Without another word I went back to the Hufflepuff table and sad across from Maria and Martha. Both girls were staring at something in fear, most likely it was Mark; he had a tendency to scare the first years. I gave them a reassuring smile I said, "Don't worry about him; he won't hurt you two if you stay out of his way."

They seemed to relax by a fraction. As I ate my jam and toast I looked down at my schedule once again. I wanted to groan, three classes with the Ravenclaws, this wasn't my year. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the smarty pants, it's just that every time that I'm in a class with them I feel so stupid in comparsion. The worst part about the classes was on of them was potions and I already I was going to have trouble getting a partner. Everyone knew that my potions always exploded. No need to worry about that now though, potions wasn't until after lunch, then I could cry.

"Hey Alexa are you ready to go?" a female voice asked me.

I jumped. I hated it when people sneak up on me. Turning around I came face to face with Lily Evans. "Jeepers Lily, you sacred me."

"Oh sorry," she apologized. "I keep forgetting that you scare so easily. You're so quiet, that I keep thinking you hear everything."

"One of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack" I stated.

"Stop being so melodramatic," she scolded.

I bowed my head. "Sorry, I'll try to remember that for next time."

"No you won't, you'll forget by lunch," she laughed. "Shall we go then?"

With a nod I rose and we made our way out of the Great hall. For it only being September it was quite chilly in the castle. It was a gloomy day out, causing the hallways to be darker than normal. When we reached the classroom it was already crowded. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were mingling together getting reacquainted with each other. Lily and I sat down near the front of the room. I would have rather sat in the back, but if I was going to get Lily's help I had to sit with her. So I guess I'll have to suffer McGonagall's criticism.

"Morning Evan's," a familiar voice greed from behind of Lily.

"Go away Potter," Lily snapped, not looking at him.

"Hi James," I said cheerfully, facing him.

"Walcott," he nodded. "So are you going to change your textbook into a rat again?"

"I blushed. "That was an accident," I protested. "How was your summer?"

"Don't fraternize with the enemy Alexa," Lily sneered.

"I'm sorry Lily bear, I didn't mean to ignore you. How was your holidays love?" he asked.

"Leave me alone Potter, and calling me those ridiculous pet names," she seethed going red.

In a way I felt a bit sorry for James. He had always seemed to have crush on Lily and she had always rejected him. Back in third year when I asked her why she didn't just agree to go out with him she had nearly bit my head off saying that he was, an arrogant, self centered,good for nothing, troublemaker. The poor guy didn't stand a chance with Lily.

"Lily he just wanted to know how your summer was," I said, doing my best to calm her.

"Don't encourage him Alexa," she snapped.

"But Lily bug," James began.

"Oh sod off Potter!" she yelled. With that she stood up and stomped over to the other side of the classroom.

"Oh dear," I mumbled, watching her leave.

"bad luck mate," Sirius said, sitting next to James.

"Maybe you should stop calling those pet names," Remus suggested, plopping down on the other side of James.

"But I though all girls loved names?" Peter asked confused, sitting inside Remus.

"Apparently not all of them," Remus pointed out.

"Well she must e the only one," James concluded. "Right Padfoot?"

"How am I suppose to know that? I'm not a girl," Sirius argued.

"Well you have dated over half of the female population at Hogwarts, if anyone would know it would e you," Remus stated.

"I don't demote myself with pet names," he huffed.

I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but they weren't exactly trying to keep their conversation quiet. I was trying to laugh at the topic of their discussion. It was really hard though, I could just picture Sirius' face in my minds eye. He would look hurt with his arm crossed with a little pout. The funny thing was that would have to mean Sirius was being serious, and that's impossible.

"Oi, Walcott," Sirius shouted in my ear.

"Yes?" I asked surprised.

"Do girl like pet names?"

"What kind of pet names," I questioned, playing stupid.

"Stuff like Lily bug and gumdrop," her explained.

"Well I can't speak for everyone but I know I don't like those kind of names," I answered.

"That's o much help," he drawled. "Thank you ever so much Walcott."

"Would you like it if I called you Siri-poo?" I countered. "Or I could be like the French and call you a _'Little cabbage'._"

James laughed at the shocked look Sirius gave me. It seemed that he thought I wouln't say anything. Quickly his face turned from shock into a sly grin as he said, "I don't care what you call me, as long it comes with privileges."

James laughed even harder, who was joined by Peter's chuckled. I could feel my going totally red. Luckily for me Professor McGonagall entered the classroom, so I didn't have to think of a reply. The nerve of Black, implying such thing! If I could I would have died then and there.

Class was uneventful; surprisingly the Marauders were fairly quiet so it was easy for me to concentrate. Oh I concentrated, but it doesn't mean I got the spell right. We were suppose to have changed a thimble into a spool of thread. The first time I tried it, it started to smoke. By the end of class my thimble was a flat piece of melted meta. Professor McGonagall took one look at my failure and told me to practice that night, that's what she always said.

History was just plain old boring. The whole time I was trying to learn about the Ogre War indeed of watching Michael Flint crack every bone in his body. It's not like Flint and I knew each other, he was a Slytherin and he thought I was beneath him, because I was the Quiet Little Hufflepuff. No, Flint and I have never spoken a word to each other, and that was alright with me. If only he would stop cracking his bones.

* * *

_A/N Well there we go, first chapter up. Oh I might be a little slow updating this one but I will in good time. How a bout a review please._


	2. Faces

**Chapter 2: Faces**

Before I knew it, it was time for Potions. I was dragging my feet to class. When I finally go to class there was only one seat left. Quickly I sat down in the empty seat. I glanced to my right and spotted the Ravenclaw crest on the person's robes. My whole world crashed and burned. Not only was he a Ravenclaw but he was quite handsome as well. He had a muscular frame, black hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Looking at him closely I recognized him as Eric Newport one of the Ravenclaw beaters. He turned those ocean pools at me and gave me a hard look.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Th-this was the only empty seat," I whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Then go trade spots with someone else," he ordered. "I can't afford to fail any of my classes."

"B-but," I stammered.

Before I could finish my statement Professor Slughorn entered the dungeon. I stared up into the boy's enraged face, he almost looked as mad as Professor McGonagall after a Marauder's prank. I slouched into my seat hoping I could disappear. Its not like I wanted to be bad in Potions, I try really hard, I really do.

"Excellent, it looks like you're already sitting in pairs," Professor Slughorn cheered. "Today we'll be working on the Draught of Peace, this will most likely be apart of your O.W.L.s so pay attention.

For half an hour we took notes. I could feel the tension in the air, radiating off of Newport. When the Professor gave the go ahead to begin the potion Newport turned towards me and shoved some short of root into my hands.

"Hold that," he commanded.

"Can chop it up," I offered.

He whirled around and pointed his knife at my nose. "You will do no such thing. You will do as I say and nothing else. _Nothing, _got that?" he sneered. As he went back to cutting something he said, "Besides that root is suppose to be sliced."

Oops. "I could do that too," I suggested. "It's too much work for you to do on your own."

"Nonsense, he snapped. "I am perfectly capable on doing thin by myself."

I watched the young beater pour two cups of Hellebore n our cauldron. Didn't it only ask for one cup? Looking at my note, I saw that I was correct. "Um… Eric," I said softly.

"Shush!" he snapped, holding up his hand.

The potion wasn't turning yellow like it was suppose to but a luscious green. Newport was far too busy measuring the next ingredient to notice that it was boiling. Draught of Peace is _not _suppose to boil. Without looking down the Ravenclaw was about to add the next ingredient. Not really thinking, I swatted his hand away, while accidentally dropping the root I was holding into the cauldron.

"Uh-oh," I mumbled.

"You clumsy _oaf!!!_" he hollered. "Now look what you have done!"

The cauldron began to shake violently as green goo splatter everywhere. It was like one of those muggle action movies, everything seemed to slow down. Professor Slughorn was running towards u while everyone else was moving away. I couldn't move, I watched as our green concoction exploded, covering anything in a ten foot radius. I whipped the gunk from my face and saw a scowling Slughorn.

"Walcott, I should have known," he said. "Twenty points from Hufflepuff for not following instructions."

"But-" I tired to protest.

"No excuses Walcott! Now as for this mess," he said.

Waving his wand the potion was gone. His gaze turned back to me after surveying the room. Hi eyes widened. I could hear some of the students gasp, while others began to snicker. I looked over at Newport and saw that he wasn't angry anymore but hand an amused look upon his face. I didn't get it, shouldn't he be furious? Even Professor Slughorn seemed amused now.

"Walcott, you better go to the Hospital Wing," he ordered.

"Sir? I feel fine," I argued, still utterly confused.

"Just go Walcott," he said trying not to laugh.

"Yes sir."

Still confused I left the dungeon and headed up to the Hospital Wing. The walk wasn't too far, which was probably smart if anyone got injured in Potions. I only had to go up one flight of stairs and down a few corridors. When I entered the wing Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her desk doing paper work. When she saw me she jumped to her feet. Quickly she ran to my side and led me to a bed.

"Good heavens child what happened? Was it those silly boys pulling another prank?" she clucked.

Huh? No, no pranks Madam Pomfrey. My Draught of Peace exploded," I explained. "You see my partner poured two cups pf Helleborne in, instead of one, and ten I accidentally dropped some kind of root in."

"My goodness, you should really be more careful Alexa," she scolded.

"Yes ma'am," I mumbled. "But what's the problem? I feel fine."

"You mean Professor Slughorn didn't tell you?"

"No ma'am."

With sigh she walked out of the room. A few minutes later she came back with two things, one seemed harmless, just an ordinary mirror… I think. In the other hand she held a glass with a pink fizzy, potion. After all my trips to the Hospital Wing I new better than to ask what the drink was. Madam Pmfrey handed me the mirror first.

I screamed. It wasn't one of those low quiet screams either, but more like a high pitch screech. My skin was completely covered with purple warts. So much for the potion being calming. Quickly I gulped down the pink potion but nothing happened. Why wasn't anything happening?

"I assure you that the potion will tat affect in a few hours," Madam Pomfrey stated.

"_Hours!_" I squeaked. "But that means I have to go to Care of magical Creatures like this."

"I'm afraid so," she sighed. "I can't keep you out of class because you have warts, no matter the colour."

"But everyone's gonna laugh at me," I protested.

"I'm sorry Alexa but there's noting I can do. Be happy you only have one class left," she said softly, trying to cheer me up. "Besides you shouldn't care what other people think."

"I know," I sighed, "but that's what fourteen year-old girls do."

She laughed at that. "Too true. Now run along before you're late."

Looking at the time I began to panic, I had three minutes to get to class. Quickly I leapt to my feet and sprinted off towards the nearest exit. As I left the castle the bell rang singling the beginning of class. Two minutes later I spotted my class gathered around a pen. Professor Kettleburn stood in the middle of the pen. On his arm sat some type of bid, it looked like a vulture. It had greenish-black feathers and a long pointed beak. Slowly I made my way to the fence doing my best not to get noticed.

"Can anyone tell me what this woeful creature is called?" Professor Kettleburn asked. No one raised their hands, not even Lily. "It is an augurey, otherwise known as an Irish phoenix."

"What happened to you Walcott?" a familiar voice whispered.

Looking to my left I stared into a pair or grey eyes. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn. Why of all people did it have to be Sirius Black standing before me? I hated the amused look he had upon his face; it was as if Snape had died… Okay maybe that was an exaggeration, but he did look quite happy.

"Well/' he questioned.

"I-I had a lil mishap in potions," I muttered, hopping he didn't hear.

"A lil? Love you look like a purple Christmas tree," he stated.

"I thought you didn't like pet names _mon petite chou,_" I said sweetly.

If it was possible I think a question mark would be blinking above the boy's head. Poor Sirius looked so confused.

"It's the French pet name I was talking about _my little cabbage,_" I explained.

"Ah that," he said with bewildered look. Quickly the looked turned into a smirk. "As for the pet name thing, I hate them, they're so annoying. _Oh Siri hold my hand,_" he shrilled.

I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt of acting like a girl. Sirius clasped his hands together and battered his eyelashes. I lightly shoved him while saying. "Oh shut up Black! If you hate nicknames so much don't call me love."

"Ah but for you Walcott, I'd do anything. You're special to me... well that is if I wish to stay on the good side of your brother. Especially Nasty Little Marky," he explained.

I could feel my heart sink into the depths of my stomach. I don't like Sirius if that's what you're thinking. I don't like any boys but I though Sirius was my friend. You see I don't really have a lot of friends. Well I knew Black and I weren't too close but to only be nice to me because of Mark's ill temper, it was heart breaking.

"Oi Padfoot! What did you do now?" James asked coming towards us, along with Remus and Peter.

"D? DO what now?" he wondered.

"Walcott, she's bloody covered with purple pock-a-dots" said James.

Black shrugged, "something' about a potions mishap."

As the two discussed what possibly could have happened Remus leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Are you aright Alexa?"

I nodded, too ashamed to talk.

"What really happened?"

"I blew up my Draught of Peace," I murmured.

"You know." He paused, most likely thinking of his next statement though. "If you need it, I could help you in potions."

"Black, Potter, Lupin, Walcott," Professor Ketleburn snapped, standing before us. "Will you four _please _shut up and pay attention?"  
"Yes Professor," we mumbled.

"Now since it is the first day I won't take away any points… but I expect a three foot essay about the augurey on my desk by Mandy."

"Yes sir."

I turned my gaze back towards Professor Kettleburn not wanting to have an extension on my essay. Stupid Black and James, it was only the first day of classes and they already were in trouble and somehow it got dragged into it. Well it was my fault. I did distract black with my purple accessories. _Oh well,_ I thought, _at least its just Care of Magical Creatures. _You see fortunately for me I am pretty good in Care of Magical Creatures. Don't ask me why, I'm just good with animals. Though Professor Kettleburn never pays enough attention to me to notice.

Time seemed to fly by and before I knew it class was over. Quickly I ran up to the library to research the augurey. Madame Prince scowled in my direction as I slunk by. She hates me because during my first year I was practicing a charm and set fire to a book. It was just one lousy book and yet I'm branded for life. It wasn't like I burnt down a whole bookshelf.

Quietly, I found a book that looked promising and sat down at a table in the back. Reading about this sad creature made me wonder why they liked the rain so much. Were they light sensitive? For an hour I sat at my table and took notes. I always liked this table. It was far in the back of the library, hidden from wandering eyes, almost as if it was forgotten.

"Oh Siri!" someone giggled.

I rolled my eyes, looks like this place wasn't as forgotten as I though. I could hear the two coming my way. S quick as I could I gathered up my stuff and shoved my notes into my bag. I would give them some privacy, which was most likely what hey were looking for. I slung my bag over my shoulder and went to make my escape. Unfortunately it just so happened that Black and his girl were coming around the bookshelf at the same time.

So my invisible escape didn't happen. Instead I crashed into a grinning Black who was holding onto Julia Peters' hand. Julia was a fifth year Hufflepuff like me. She shared a room with me and two other girls, Lindsey Rogerson and Victoria Lowhill. Julia was the pretties out of the four of us. She had long blonde hair and rich chocolate brown eyes. She was also one of the more… developed… girls in our year.

When she saw me she frowned. "Alexa," she greeted stiffly.

"Hullo Walcott, I see you went to visit Pom-pom," Black chirped.

"Huh?" What was he talking about?

"You're warts are gone," he supplied.

"Oh yea," I murmured, going red. "I suppose I did."

Julia huffed. "Don't you have a paper to write Alexa?"

"Yes, yes I do." I stammered, turning even more red. "I better get going.

Quickly, I ducked past black and scurried out of the library. On my way out I caught Madam Prince's eye. She scowled at me as I as I left. I couldn't help but shuddered, if only looks could kill, I would have been dead years ago.


	3. Mom

_A/N Wow! As a CERTAIN Half Giant has pointed out it is a Christmas Miracle. I would like to say that this last half is for my roommate seeing how she keeps complaining that I need more Lupin. Happy Holidays folks._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Mom**

I woke up the next morning just as the sun was rising. I wanted to go back to sleep, really I did since I had astronomy tonight, but my body was wide awake. Damn it, I really hate myself sometimes. So instead of dwelling on how much I loathed being a early riser I silently got ready for school. I knew if I woke Victoria up I would not live to see my first period class.

Doing my best to keep quiet I grabbed my bag and tiptoed out of my room. I decided to go up to the owlery for a while to watch the sunrise. It was beautiful. I always loved watching the sky slowly turn from a deep purple to a light, endless, blue. Not to mention the way how the morning rays reflected off the treetops. It always just took my breath away.

Once the sun was up I dug though my bag and found the letter that Jason had given me. it was addressed to me in my mom's curly handwriting. When I opened the letter I knew something was off. Her writing had changed, it still was as lovely as ever but the spacing was off and at spots words were smudged, as if she had been crying. Quickly my eyes scanned though the letter. I Froze and reread the letter more slowly.

_Alexa_

_I do hope this letter finds you safe at Hogwarts. How was your train ride? I do hope your brothers are behaving._

_Honey with the way things are right now I can no longer stay home with your father. We just don't se eye to eye anymore. Our views have changed so much so that We can hardly can stand the sight or each other. This has nothing to do with you or your brothers. I will always love you no matter what anyone says._

_Inside this envelope is a locket that belonged to your great-grandmother. It was given to me on my sixteenth birthday and since your is coming up I want you to have it. Take good care of it. I'll always love you baby. Remember to stand up for what you believe in and to never back down. I know you're scared hun but I was too at one point._

_I love you,_

_Mom_

_Xoxo_

Tears were falling down from my eyes. What was going on? What was she talking about? Why was she leaving? I sat there for a long time and cried. This didn't make any sense. We were suppose to be one big happy family. We were one… until now.

"Hey ya kiddo," a gentile voice whispered.

I felt a strong arm snake its way over my shoulders and pulled me close to their chest. I buried my head into his shirt and cried even harder. He smelt like him, old furniture an lavenders. After a while my tears subsided and I looked into a pair of sapphire blue eyes. Jason looked down at me and tried to smile.

"You alright kid?" he asked.

"No," I sobbed, tears threatening to fall. "Mum left."

I stared into Jason's eyes expecting home to be just as upset as I was but he wasn't. He just sat there holding me close. I tried to catch his eye but he kept averting his gaze. That's when it hit me.

"You knew!" I accused.

He didn't answer. He just stared at his feet.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" I cried, my voice slowly getting louder.

"Alexa you have to understand I wanted-" he tired to reason but I cut him off.

"How could you?" Tears were falling once more.

"Al I-"

"She's our mother Jason!" I yelled, hopping to my feet. "How could you hide this from me?"

Before he could say anther word I ran out of the owlery. As I raced down the stairs I ran into something hard. Both, I and the person I ran into fell down. I didn't care at the moment though. Without even glancing at the person I jumped to my feet and ran away.

I ran hard and fast. I never knew I could run that fast. I don't know how long I ran for but I found myself in the Forbidden Forest. I didn't care that I had just broken a rule. It was nothing compared to my chipped heart. How could they hide this from me? Why was I the last one to know? It wasn't fair! Just because I was the youngest does not mean I needed to be protected all the time. Sure, I still sleep with a teddy bear and I believed in Santa until I was thirteen. They sill should have told me sooner though. The way Jason looked at me he had known for a while. Had he suspected? Or did mom tell him during the summer? For the third time that morning I cried.

* * *

I could feel my stomach grumbling at me. Looking up I saw the sun overhead. No wonder I was hungry, it was lunch time. I didn't want o get up though. I didn't want to be around people right now. SO I just continued to sit there.

"FANG!!!" a gruff voice bellowed. "Ge' yer arse back here!"

So much for being alone. Just then Fang jumped through a cluster of bushes to my right. He ran to my side and began to lick my face. I rolled to my back trying to fend off the beast but Fang has twenty pound on me so it didn't work out too well. The next thing I knew Fang was off of me and Fang was standing before me.

"Blimey Walcott! What are yeh doin' here?" he wondered.

I looked down meekly. "I kinda got lost," I lied.

Hagrid shook his head. "Yeh know the words if off limits t' students."

"Sorry Hagrid," I mumbled.

"Well c'mon lets ge' goin'." He suggested. "I wont tell the Professors."

"Thanks Hagrid," I murmured.

Slowly Hagrid led me back to the castle. As we left the forest the bell for classes rang. I groaned, the last thing I wanted to do was sit through a bunch of classes. Hagrid had already left to go to his hut so he wouldn't catch me skipping. So instead I went to the library.

Naturally it was quiet but it was a more eerie type of silence. I made my way to my hidden little table but stopped and though about the previous night… maybe it was time to find a new table. So I went to the opposite end of the library and found a nice cozy table. For the next hour or so I just sat there and doodle on a scrap piece of parchment.  
"What are you doing here Walcott?" a voice asked from beside me.

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at Remus. "Oh nothing," I chirped, tryin to sound happy.

"Don't Hufflepuffs have Defense Against the Dark Arts now?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "I think so."

"Shouldn't you be there then?"

"Well yes I suppose I should be but I'm not."  
Okay… why?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" I demanded. I could feel my temper rising. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Well from what I've seen its not like you to skip class, no matter how awful you are," he stated. "I'm just curious that's all."

"Well get uncurious!" I snapped.

"That's not a word Alexa."

"I really don't care. Since I'm just simply awful at all my magical lessons a you've clearly stated I might as well let my grammar slide as well!" I practically yelled.

"You do fairly well in Care of Magical Creatures," he said, giving a smile.

"I wouldn't call an A doing fairly well, I'd call that just squeaking by," I seethed, calming down.

"You're only getting an A? But you're great with animals," Remus argued.

"You're only great with animals if the Professor sees it," I explained.

"That's not right," he argued.

"That's life Lupy," I stated.

"Lupy?"

"sorry, it just kinda came out," I rambled.

"No its alright," he said. "Now about your other classes-"

"Ugh!"

"I could tutor you," he offered.

"You don't have to do that Remus," I protested. "That is far too much trouble to ask for." Oh what I wouldn't do to be invisible right about now. I could just feel my face burning up and if I could feel it, Remus could defiantly see it.

"Its no trouble I help Peter all the time and you need the help far more than Peter does," Remus said. "Besides that's what friends are fro."  
"Friends?" I asked shocked.

"Yes friends, that is what we are… well I hope anyways," he supplied. "We have known each other since first year after all."

"You've known Severus since first year too," I argued. "That doesn't make us friends."

"Yes well, Snape doesn't remind me of a gentile mouse," he argued.

"A rodent? You're comparing me to a rodent?" I inquired. "Boy I really need to have a personality change then."

"That's not what I meant Alexa."

"I know, mice can have a sense of humor can't they?"

"I don't see why not."

"Good."

"So will you take me up on my offer?"

"REMUS!!!" someone hollered. "REMUS LUPIN 'CMON OUT!"

I smacked my forehead. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Sorry Madam Prince, I'll keep it down," the caller said softly. "Have you seen Remus lately?"

"Over here Padfoot," beckoned Remus.

A few seconds later Black poked his head around the bookself. Oh it was the same old back, as cheerful as ever. It must have been the end of school because he had his badg and an armful of textbook with him, which was odd to see. I didn't think Black did homework. Of course he did though for how else did he mange those Es and Os at exam time? God I hate him.

"Hullo Walcott, glad to see you're feeling better," Black greeted.

"Better?" How did he know I was feeling lousy?

"Yeah better, you were crying earlier this morning. You were so upset you dropped this," Black explained.

In his hands he held an old hear shaped locket. Engraved on one side of the heart was my mother's family crest. My breath got caught in my throat. It was mum's favourite necklace, she never took it off. I t must have fallen out of the envelope when I ran into the person at the owlery. Quickly, I gathered up my things and ran away.

* * *

_A/N ugh. Not my best but hey what ca you do? I hoped you liked it. Please review. (That means you Kayla and alfy)._


	4. Midnight Mischief

_A/N Okay I really do suck at updating but if you knew what I have gone throuh in the last... year you would understand why it took me forever to get this done. IF anyone is still reading this I hope you like this chapter. I'm almost done the next chapter. So it shoulld be up sometime in the next month or so. Enjoy :D_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Midnight Mischief

"Wake up! Alexa time to get up ALEXA MORGAN WALCOTT WAKE UP!" something hollered.

I shot up from my bed and pointed my wand at a tiny stuffed cat. Which at the moment was standing on its hinds legs yelling at me. I glared at the mini creature with a type of loathing that the Marauders only saved for Snape. The stuffed animal began to jump up and down while whipping its tail from side to side. Oh, how I hated wake up calls.

"_Silencio!" _I snapped, twirling my wand.

Just then the cat froze in mid jump and fell onto my nightstand motionless and, thankfully, silent. Looking around I noticed my roommates were already up and gone. _Crap! _I was going to be late for Astronomy! I sprung out of bed and threw on the clothes I wore earlier that day. If I was smart I would have just stayed awake for the last two hours, but no I had to have my eight hours of sleep.

Quickly. I stumbled out of the portrait and raced through the corridors. The only light was from the moonlight shining through the windows. I _could _have used the _lumos _charm to help me find my way but one it would have taken too much time to take out my wand. Two, it would have taken to much effort and three; my rain wasn't functioning properly for me to think of it. So I ran in almost complete darkness hoping I would not run in to anything.

That was why when one of the corridors was illuminated with light I had to stop and peek around the corner. In the middle of the hall stood a familiar greasy haired, big nose, Slytherin. In front of him stood a life-size dummy of James Potter. Now, if I was smart I would have just continued on my way and forget the scene before me. Walcotts aren't known for their brains.

For a while Snape just stood there clutching his wand with white knuckles. Then in a mad flurry of fury he whipped his wand around, calling curses out faster than I could hear them. The dummy stood there and took every hit, never moving. For some reason this seemed to anger Snape. I don't know why, it was just a dummy. There was no way he was going to get a reaction from it... and yet the curses just came at it faster and faster. Finally fed up he stomped over to the dummy and knocked it down

"How confident do you feel now Potter?" Snape spat, pointing is wand at the dummy's nose.

"Actually, pretty confident," someone replied.

Looking farther down the hall stood none other than James Potter, and his trusty sidekick Sirius lack. The two boys stood there with their wands raised at Snape. In James' other hand he held some sort of cloak, while Black held a bottle of fire whiskey. How he got hold of that? I have no clue. Not only were the two out and about past curfew but they were full clothed, which ruled out sleepwalking. Didn't anyone sleep in this blasted castle?

Snape looked about to spontaneously combust His face was beet red with a cold sweat running down his neck. His mouth was forming words, most likely hexes, but no sound came out He was shaking all over as he raised his wan. James and black looked at each other with amusement as if saying _'this is going to be good'_.

Finally Snape spoke, "_Serpesortia!_"

I hit my forehead. Out of all the spells he could have called out he picked the one where a snake came flying out of his wand. They laughed long and hard Even though he was a Slytherin, I kind of felt bad for Snape. Whit vicious intent the snake slithered towards the two Marauders. At the same time Snape lifted his wand again to cast another spell.

James acted quickly, "_Expelliarmus._"

Snape's wand wet flying in the air and neatly landed in James' hand.

While this was happening, Black busied himself wit the snake. "_Pertrificus Totolus_"

The snake froze in mid slither with its tongue sticking out. With both of Snape's weapons rendered powerless they turned their attention onto Snape himself. Black grinned menacingly, a plan forming in hi head. I gulped. It was never good when Black had that look.

"Tsk, tsk, Snivellus, you should have done better than that, we are fifth years now, " Black scolded.

"Its Snivellus Padfoot, what do you expect?" James pointed out.

"Oh well," Black sighed, raising his wand. "_Incarcerus._"

Ropes flew out of Black's wand and wound themselves around Snape. The poor guy fell over and was stuck lying down. With another flick of his wand, more ropes came out and hung Snape upside-down form the roof. That's when he lost it. Yelling at the top of his lung, Snape called out every curse he knew.

"Like that's going to help you now," James laughed, twirling Snape's wand.

"Maybe if you laughed once in a while you wouldn't be in this mess," Black added.

"Hm…" James thought about it for a whole second, "Nope, he'd still be up there"

"_Stupefy! Crucio!_" Snape hollered

"Would you put a cork in it?" James snapped, waving his wand and magically there was a cork I Snape's mouth.

"Good one mate," Black praised.

"Thanks pads"

Just like that James roped Snape's wand and left along with Black. Yet again, if I had any brains at all I would have left then and there I was just about to when I caught sight of the poor snake frozen inn place. I had to help it. It wasn't its fault that Snape conjured it up. So I stepped into the light and strolled over to the poor creature.

Before taking the spell off of it I took of my robe and waved my wand. I said an incantation that _should_ have turned my robe into a bag but instead I was stuck wit ha pillowcase. Oh well, it would have to do. Carefully I picked up the snake and placed him in the pillowcase. I twirled it around a few times it was closed shut. Then I prayed that I would screw the next spell up, which I didn't. That's when I heard a _'meow'_.

"Bloody hell," I murmured, running towards the end of the corridor.

Filch stepped into the light. "Well, well, well, what do we have here Mrs. Norris?"

I took a step back while Filch drew near. How did I get caught up in this mess? Filch began to circle me, taking in his surroundings. When he spotted Snape his whole face lit up. Inwardly I groaned. This was not going to end well.

"I see you were having a bit of fun eh Walcott?" he sneered, still circling me.

"No fun here sir," I squeaked.

"Really? Then how did Snape get up there?" he wondered.

"Someone tied him up there" Couldn't he stay still?

"What, were you out for revenge o the Slytherins? I know they're not nice to you.

Stop circling you shark! "They are mean to everyone sir."

"Yes, but they despise blood traitors don't they?" Seriously, I'm getting dizzy.

"I'm not a blood traitor though."

"You hang out with a muggle-born."

"Lily? So what? That doesn't mea anything." Would you _please_ stay still?

"No, not revenge," he murmured, stopping.

Praise the Lord he stopped. He now stood in front of me looking down at the… uh-oh.

"What's in the pillowcase Walcott?" he demanded.

"Nothing really, it's mine," I argued.

"Let me have it."

"But-"

"Now!"

I sighted, handing it over. "Just be careful.'

Keeping his gaze locked on mine he untwisted the case and peered inside. The next thing I knew Filch was stumbling backwards with a snake attached to his nose. Normally that would have sent me into a fit of giggles, but I knew now I was in big trouble. I could have been a good student and have held Filch but the chance to escape was too tempting. Beside, I would have only gotten bit as well. So I ran away

_**-o-**_

The next morning I decided to skip breakfast. I didn't want to have to deal with Filch or the Professors whose classes I had skipped yesterday. SO I hid in my room until it was time for Transfiguration. Since Lily was still not talking to me I was free to sit near the back of the classroom

"You know Alexa, you're not going to learn anything sitting way back here," someone stated, sitting next down me.

"I also won't get called on all the way back here," I argued, facing Remus. "You are more than welcome to move closer."

"Ah, but then I can't help you get the spell right," he pointed out.

"Remus," I sighed. "You really don-"

Before I could finish protesting that cocky Gryffindor coved my mouth. I couldn't believe he was doing this. It must have shown because he looked quite amused I know I should be annoyed but all I could think about was where his hand was. I could feel my cheeks burning up; I wasn't used to being this close with a boy.

"None o that." He ordered.

"I thought this was settled yesterday. Everyone deserves a chance to get good grades and seeing how Lily is too preoccupied with avoiding James I might as well help. Now will you please just sush?" With that he removed his hand.

"Ah there you are Remy," greeted Black, as he slumped down I the seat next to Remus. "Mornin' Walcott."

"Black," I said simply

"Hullo Sirius," Remus greeted.

"Where's your partner I crime?" I questioned.

"Making lovey-dovey eyes at his Lil Lily Bug," Black replied.

"Poor Lily," I murmured.

"More like poor James," Black countered. "She already threatened to hex him at breakfast"

Okay maybe that was a little sad but James did deserve it with the amount of pestering he dose. I wonder who would win in a fair duel, where James didn't go easy on Lily. It would be an interesting match. Lily is the top student in our year, so she would have the knowledge, but James was a pure blood, o he ha experience. He also had the reflexes of a cat. Before I could agree or disagree with Black Professor McGonagall entered the room. I prayed that she would just walk y and not even give me a second glance. Unfortunately, she stopped right by my row and glared. Black had this stupid grin on his face for some reason.

"Report to the Headmaster's office Walcott," she snapped.

Slowly Black began to stand up, letting out a dramatic sigh. "Well if I _must_ go than I... wait, _Walcott_?" he froze with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes Mr. back Walcott, unless you have something to confess?"

"Nope, nothing at all ma'am," he said, plopping back down in his seat.

"Get going Walcott," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," I mumbled, slowly getting to my feet.

I hated this. Everyone was staring at me thanks to Black's little outburst. I wanted to crawl into a hole and just die, but that was kind of over dramatic. Black and Remus both and these confused looks on their faces. Like everyone else they were wondering what I could have possibly have done wrong. Realizing that Professor McGonagall was growing impatient, I quickly gathered up my stuff and scurried out the door. This was not going to be fun.


End file.
